The Next Adventure
by dirty-icing
Summary: Destiny and the rest of the crew are back in a new adventure,DMC.Please read my first story before this one. thank you. Awe coming soon. Now complete! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Yohoho and a bottle of rum

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.**

**Chapter one: Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum**

**Warning: If you haven't read Pirates of the Caribbean: CotBP, you might want to read it first. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or potc itself. But I own My character-Destiny Sparrow, and I own myself.**

**Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

It was a foggy night for the Pearl, and the wind was blowing Destiny's hair all over the place. It had been a year since they had left Port Royal.

" 15 men on the dead man's chest….."

Destiny looked down to see Gibbs drinking and singing. "Does he ever stop singing that song."

"Drink as the devil had done for the rest"  
"I wonder what's taking Jack so long"  
Then she head a bell. she looked up to see a flock of crows going by.

"wonder where their going in such a hurry"  
She heard a thump on the deck.  
She ran over to Gibbs. " Are you alright Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah I'm fine missy," he said getting up.

"Yeah," She said unconvinced.

"Why don't you go and see if you can spot Jack."

"Fine." She went over to the rail and took out her telescope. "Oh I see him Gibbs." And he's very close too. Really close," she said going closer. Did we get a new telescope, because it shows a real close up of what your looking at."

"Luv?" Destiny looked up from the telescope to see Jack in front of her.

"oh." "I guess I'm a Sparrow after all," She said still holding the telescope in place.

Jack gave a chuckle, and ruffled her hair.

"Not quite according to plan, Gibbs said giving the bone leg to Cotton.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," Jack said walking to the helm.

"You got what you went in for, then," Destiny asked following Jack.

"Muhuh," Jack said waving the rolled up piece of cloth, and turning to meet all of the crew.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more…" Gibbs hesitated.

"Shiny," Yelled Destiny.

"Yes, What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it." Jack eyed the pirate in front of him. (he looks like he's from India.)

"And the Royal navy chasing us all over the Atlantic," Said the guy that looks like he's from India.

"And the hurricane," Marty said with the pirates agreeing with him.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating," Gibbs said finishing.

"Shiny," Jack asked.

"Aye, shiny," Destiny said standing by that India guy.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

" I didn't say that," Destiny said.

"Awk, walk the plank." Mr. Cotton put a hand over its beak.

Jack cocked his pistol. "What did the bird say."

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." Everybody looked at the piece of cloth in Jacks hand. Then jack the undead monkey popped out of nowhere making the crew jump, and having Destiny scream at the top of her lungs.

Since Jack's pistol wasn't loaded he took another pirates pistol and shot Jack, the undead monkey. ( I wonder why Barbossa named him Jack, the monkey Jack)

"You know that do no good."

"It does me," Jack said.

Marty picked up the cloth and unrolled it. "It's a key."

"No, much more better." He ran over to him and took it from him and showed it to the other pirates, and Destiny. "It is a drawing of a key."

Destiny rolled her eyes. " What's so better about it?"

"You'll find out soon enough luv."

"Why do I feel so scared," she said more to herself.

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Destiny made a coughing noise. "And Destiny," Jack said

"Keys…."

"Unlock things," Destiny said. The pirate looked at her. "What?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks," Gibbs said sure of himself.

"No," Jack said. Gibbs looked confused. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

"So were going after this key," Destiny said nodding her head.

"You're not making any sense at all luv." Destiny just stood there with her mouth hung open. "Close your mouth luv, it's very unattractive." She closed it quickly. "Any more questions?"

"So….do we have a heading," Marty said.

"Ah." He took out his compass. "A heading." Set sail in a….Jack's finger was going every where trying to figure out what way to go. "General"  
Jack picked a random direction. "That way direction." The crew looked where he was pointing.

"Captain," Gibbs asked.

"Are you sure," Destiny asked.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi." And with that he walked to his cabin. Destiny followed Gibbs and Marty to the side of the ship.

"I've notice lately, the Captain seem to be acting a bit strange." Gibbs and Destiny looked at him.  
"er," as he shrugged.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." Gibbs and Marty looked at Destiny.

"What?"

"Your father," Gibbs said.

"Your captain," and with that she left to Jack's cabin.

* * *

So how did you like the 1st chapter. Good or Bad. please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2:Bootstrap Bill

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter two: Bootstrap Bill

* * *

**

Jack sat in his cabin with maps all over his desk.

"Jack," Destiny said walking in.

"Yes luv."

"What you doing," she said while sitting on the desk. Jack didn't answer, he just tapped the compass to see if he could get a heading, but it kept going in random directions. He threw the thing that looks like scissors( I forget what its called) down in frustration.

Jack picked up the rum bottle, but it was empty. Jack looked at Destiny. "Oh, you were still drinking that." She laughed a little.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He stood up and wobbled a little.

"Well, there's one answer for ya," Destiny said now getting in Jack's chair and setting her head down.

"I'll be back luv."

Destiny gave a muffled answer while falling asleep.

* * *

"As you were gents," Jack said passing the snoring crew.  
He took out his keys to unlock the rum room.  
Jack looked around the room, but it was mostly empty. He spotted a bottle and pulled it out.

"time's run out, Jack." Jack dropped the bottle and it shattered. Jack walked to a corner and held up the lantern. "Bootstrap." Bill Turner?"

"You look good jack," he said with sea water coming out of his mouth and barnacles covering his body.

Jack just stared at him. "Is this a dream"  
"No."

"I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum," Jack said placing down the lantern.  
Bootstrap stretched out his arm with a crack, and handed him a bottle of rum. Jack took it with difficulty.

"I see you got the Pearl back I see"  
"It feels odd."

"Ah, that would me daughter." I also had some help retrieving the pearl. Your son."

"William? Ended up pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me. Davy Jones."

"Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh? "  
"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." A little crab escaped from his sleeve, and he grabbed it and ate it. Jack looked at him as if he were crazy. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment," Jack said while getting up.

Bootstrap got up too and meet him on the other side. "You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain."

"Technically, I -"

"Jack. Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really -"

"Then it's the Locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it," Bootstrap said getting in his face.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap took his hand to put something on it.  
"It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot." Jack opened his hand and a black spot appeared. "and if Jones finds out you have a daughter, she'll be dead first.," and with that we was gone.

Jack hurried up the stairs shouting.  
"On deck all hands! Make faster -- gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it!! I want movement"  
The crew was hurrying to get dressed and up on deck.  
Jack ran up on deck. "I want a…..plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us! Jack remembered Destiny and opened the door to his cabin. Her head was on the desk apparently sleeping. "Move," Jack yelled.

Destiny let out a scream and fell out the chair.  
"Thanks for the wake up call."

She got up and went on deck to see Gibbs talking to Jack under the stairs.  
"God, what has dad gotten himself into this time?" She shrugged her shoulders, And with that she went back in Jack's cabin and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter three: Familiar faces**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this," Destiny said sitting on the deck. "Stay here," he says, "while I and the whole entire crew go with him." she looked at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow!" She looked up from the ground.

"That voice sounds familiar." She got up and looked over the rail. "Will? What's he doing here?"

"Marty, Cotton,…..Destiny?"

"Right here Will!" He looked up.

"Is it really you Destiny?"

"In the flesh, mate," she said pulling at her skin.

"Where's Jack and the rest of the crew"

"Some where in there," she said pointing at the forest.

"Will you come and help me then?"

"I'm not going in there. Besides, Jack told me to stay here."

"Ok then."

"See ya later, if you do return." Will looked at her puzzled. She just shrugged. Then he left into the forest.

"All alone again," she said sitting back down.  
"I wonder if Jack has any rum?" She jumped up and went in Jack's cabin. "Where to look first"  
She looked in the draws, closets, bookshelves, and under his bed. "No rum." "Maybe there's some down below."

She went on deck and was about to go down, but she heard a dog. She went to the rail again. She saw a dirty blond dog with keys in its mouth. "I know I've seen that dog some where before." She got on one of the ropes and slid down.  
"Come here doggy. Come here." The dog came to her. "Ah! Now I remember. You're the dog at the jail cell, but how did you get here?" She looked up to see Pintel and Ragetti getting tipped over in the row boat.

" Oh come on. Out of all the pirates in the world, it just has to be them two," she said throwing her arms in the air and stomping her feet.

"It's our's for the taking," Pintel said.

Destiny pulled out her pistol. "You wont be taking anything."

"And you think your one to stop us," Ragetti said both of them coming closer.

"Well seeing as I'm the one with the pistol with at least four shots, and since your not the living dead any more. Wouldn't you think I have the better deal?"

"well…..well…well," Pintel said trying to stall time. Then all of a sudden the drums sounded off.

"Start casting off," Destiny said.

"What," they both said.

"you heard me, start casting off." It's getting to high tide, so it should make it easer."

"Do you really trust us?"

"What other choice do I have"  
They looked at each other then back at her. She had a puppy dog look on her face, and a small tear starting to form. "Please, it would mean so much to me if you would. I'm pretty sure that Jack and the crew are in danger and I have to go find them." More tears started to come out. " Please, I would hate to loose Jack."

Pintel and Ragetti looked like they were about to cry. Seeing a 14-year-old cry.

"You have our pirates honor," they both said.

"Oh thank you," she said hugging them both. "You pirates our the best," then she ran off.

"It's so easy to get them to do any thing," she said in her mind. "Suckers!" Then she was off.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter four: so confusing

"Now where to find Jack?" She stood there looking all around her. "This is so confusing," she said throwing her hands in the air. "There's lots of places to look, and I don't have much time. "Guess I better get started," and with that she went running through the forest.

She was about to stop, when suddenly she herd shouting and yelling. She looked behind her to see a whole bunch of natives running toward her. "Oh Bugger!" Then she started running. "I new better not to come in here. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she looked behind her to see the natives hot on her trail. She turned to he right and hoped to lose them, but they kept going in the same direction.

"What are they running to?" Then she herd shouting, and she looked to see Will, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and some other pirate in a cage ball rolling down the hill. "Oh my god." What has this world come to," and with that she was off to find Jack.

A few minutes later she herd yelling, and it was coming closer. "That sounds like Jack," she said going closer. She moved some of the branches, and to her surprise she saw Jack falling through bridges. She was about to go over to him, when the pole came rushing down followed by fruit.

"Come on," she said running to him. "Dad this is no time to be lying down, we need to hurry and get to the ship.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jack said getting up.

"Um, dad."

"Yes luv."

Destiny started to run. "Run dad run!"

Jack looked behind him. "Oh bugger." then he started to run in the direction of Destiny, who was way head of him.

Destiny was at the rock waiting for Jack and trying to catch her breath.

"Which way is the ship luv?"

"To the right, but we got to hurry. The Pearl is heading out."

Just then a arrow came flying and hit the rock, just missing destiny by an inch.

With will and Gibbs...

"Where's Jack? I wont leave without him."

With Jack and Destiny...

"Oi!" Jack and Destiny came running toward the Pearl with the natives hot on their tail.

"Destiny run faster," Jack said while she started to slack.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She gave a cry when a arrow all most hit her, and that had her running twice as fast. "Come on dad hurry up," she said climbing up a rope.

"Good doggy," Jack said running past it.

He finely got to the Pearl before it got to open water.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost" A wave came rushing up and slashed him. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he said before climbing up.

"At least your clean," Destiny said. Jack gave a grunt.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only keep to the shallows as much as possible." Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's coat on his shoulders, Jack looked at Pintel, and he saluted. "And, I thought I told you to stay on the ship," Jack said to Destiny. Every body looked at her like she did something really wrong.

"I just wanted to fine you to make sure you didn't get caught up in any trouble," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never get in trouble luv."

"Yeah, what do you call getting chased by natives, cannibals at that,' she shot back.

Jack opened and closed his mouth.

"Be sides, them two came, and I told them to start casting off the lines, so we could get off this island faster when we all came back," she said pointing at them, and giving Jack that 'I just wanted to help and make sure you were safe' look.

All Jack could say was, "Good thinking luv," then he ruffled her hair.

"This girl has me wrapped around her finger," Jack said to Will as he went up the steps.

Destiny turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "Thanks for sticking to your word," she said giving them a big smile.

"Pirates honor," Ragetti said.

"Yeah, and you if you didn't stay to your word, I would have come and found you and strangle both of your necks," she said smiling then walked off. They both help their neck.

"She can be a bit scary sometimes," Ragetti said, and Pintel agreed.

"Going up river," Destiny heard Gibbs mutter.

She went up to him.

"Hey Gibbs, are we going to see….um, her?"

"Aye Destiny, her."

"Yes," she said putting her hands in the air and started to dance. "Were going to go see Tia, Tia, Tia, Were going to go see tia, where upriver she lives," Destiny sang.

* * *

sorry about the hold up, but fanfiction was having an eror, but I got a way around it 

legally. If your having the same problem with fanfiction ask me how to get around it legally.

Oh and a new character should come within 1 or 2 chapters. R&R

sorry about the hold up, but fanfiction was having an eror, but I got a way around it 


	5. Chapter 5: at Tia's house

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter five: At Tia's house**

**

* * *

Destiny sat in the boat with Pintel and Ragitte rowing and with Will and Gibbs.(she's sitting in the spot where Marty would be.) "Why is Jack scared of the open ocean," Will asked.**

**"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Gibbs paused a moment.**

**"The Kraken." Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, and Destiny look at Gibbs with big eyes.**

**"They say the stench of its breath is... Ooh." Gibbs shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Ragetti and Pintel began to cower. "If you believe such things," Gibbs said finished the kraken story.**

**"And they key will spare him that," Will asked.**

**"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her," Gibbs said.**

**Will raised an eyebrow. "Her?" (he looks so cute doing that)**

**"Hey, she's not that bad," Destiny said standing up in the boat. "In fact, I don't think she's that bad at all."**

**"Destiny, I think you sho…"**

**"Shut up Will. I'm talking," she said moving the boat a little. "Any way I don't think you'd know her at all."**

**"Well…..I….um.." Gibbs didn't know what to say.**

**"Well Mr. Gibbs, you seem to know every thing else, and you…," then out of know where a wave came and hit the boat, making it rock in the water. Destiny lost her balance and fell in. her sudden splash and yelp woke the crocodiles, and they started to head for her. "help me, help me!"**

**"I don't want to be eaten! I haven't lived long enough!"**

**Jack jumped in the swampy water and grabbed Destiny by the hand.**

**"Oh no! Its got me," she said and started to hit Jack.**

**"Luv, the only thing your hitting is me," Jack said.**

**Destiny looked up. "Oh, hi," she said laughing a nerves laugh.**

* * *

**They arrived at a house over the swamp water. Destiny and Jack almost dry. "Sorry Gibbs," she said pocking out her lip.**

**"I forgive ye Destiny.'**

**"I knew you would."**

**'What," Gibbs asked.**

**"nothing."**

**"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before," Jack said remembering.**

**"I'll watch your back," Destiny said from behind Pintel.**"It's me front I'm worried about."

**"mind the boat," Jack said to Gibbs.**

**"Mind the boat.**

**"Mind the boat."**

**"Mind the boat."**

**"Whatever. Mind the boat." (I bet you know you said that) And so 'mind the boat' went on.**

**Jack looked in the window then opened the door.**

**Tia looked up from what she was looking at.**

**"Jack Sparrow."**

**"Tia Dalma," Jack said almost hitting his head against full glass of eye balls.**

**"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," she said approaching Jack. Jack just smiled.**

**Then she spotted Will. "You," she said pointing to him, and moving closer. "Have a touch of Destiny about you. William Turner.**

**"You know me?"**

**"You want to know me," she said leaning closer.**

**"There'll be know knowing here," Jack said intervening. "I thought I knew you," he said leading her away.**

**"Not so well as I'd hoped," she said. "Come."**

**"Come," Jack repeated.**

**"Hey, why does Jack and Will get all of your attention," Destiny said crossing her arms.**

**Tia looked like she was about to have a heart attack, then she smiled. "Destiny Sparrow, come and give Tia a hug," she said opening her arms.**

**And of course, Destiny quickly ran over to Tia and gave her a squeeze. "I haven't seen you since you were about four."**

**Destiny looked up at Tia. "Your taller then I remembered," she said. "Or I'm just short."**

**Tia gave a laugh. Jack cleared his throat.**

**"What is it Jack," Tia said.**

**"Help," Jack said.**

**"We'll have to talk later," she said to Destiny.**

**"You know I demand payment," Tia said turning back to Jack.**

**"I brought payment." he whistled for the cage to be brought closer. "Look…" Jack shot the monkey. "an undead monkey. Top that!"**

**Tia let the monkey out."  
"No," Gibbs said. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."**

**"The payment is fair."**

**"We're looking for this," Will said laying out the cloth. "And what it goes to."**

**"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"**

**"Maybe. Why?"**

**"Aah, I here ya," she said sitting down. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"**

**"He wants everything, it's hard for him to decide," muttered Destiny.**

**"What is inside," Gibbs asked.  
Pintel: "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature," Pintel said.  
Ragetti: "Nothing bad, I hope," Rageti said looking at the eye balls.**

**"You know of Davy Jones, yes," Tia asked. They nodded. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men."**

**"What vexes all men," Will asked.**

**"What in deed," Tia said teasingly touching Will's hand.**

**"The sea," Gibbs said.**

**"Sums," Pintel said.**

**"The dichotomy of good and evil," Ragetti said. Gibbs and Pintel looked at him.**

**"A woman," Destiny asked.**

**"A woman. He fell in love," Tia said with a smile on her face.**

**Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragitte looked at Destiny for knowing the answer. She just shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Well, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said.**

**"Same story, different version and all are true," moving around her finger.**

**" See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."**

**"What Exactly did he put in the chest," Will asked.**

**"Him heart," she said touching her chest.**

**"Literally or figuratively," Ragitte said.**

**"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel said. "Could he," he asked looking at Tia.**

**"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."**

**Will turned to Jack. " You knew this?"**

**"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but know we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye," Jack said walking away.**

**Tia stood up. "Let me see your hand.**

**Jack hesitated for a moment, then offered his unmarked hand. Tia gave him the look. Jack rolled her eyes and gave her the other hand.**

**She unrolled the makeshift bandage to revile the black spot.**

**Gibbs gasped and cried "the black spot." dust himself off three or four times and turned around in a circle. Pintel and Ragitte did the same.**

**"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said. Tia went in the back and started to rummage through her stuff.**

**"It looks contagious," Destiny said pointing real close.**

**"It is," Jack said real loud fixing to touch her on her arm.(the hand with the black spot)**

**"Don't touch me," she said screaming jumping back.**

**"I was just messing luv."**

**"I don't care," she said going behind Ragitte and Pintel.**

**"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She gave him the jar of dirt.**

**Jack took it and paused. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."**

**"Yes."**

**"Is the... jar of dirt going to help," Jack asked.**

**"If you don't want it, give it back."**

**"No," Jack said clutching it close to his chest.**

**"Then it helps."**

**"Next on the list is to find the Flying Dutchman," Destiny said.**

**Tia sat down. She picked up some random things. "A touch…..of destiny," then she let them go.

* * *

**

Hi guys! how did you like this chapter.

I liked it. well any way next is Davy Jones . HAHAHAHAHA.


	6. Chapter 6: Davy Jones and Tortuga

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter six: Davy Jones and Tortuga**

**

* * *

**Jack, Will, Destiny, and Gibbs stood at the rail. "That's the Flying Dutchman," Will asked. Destiny raised her eye bows. 

"She doesn't look like much."

"Isn't that the truth," Destiny muttered.

"Neither do you... do not underestimate her," Jack said, then elbowed Gibbs.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs said trying to lighten things up.

"What's your plan," Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key.""And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," he said then walked off.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

Will climbed down to a row boat near the ship. "Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha," Ragitte said.

"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life," Jack yelled.

"Bye-bye Will," Destiny said waving to him.

"Douse the lamps," Jack said to the crew. Then he remembered what Bootstrap said before he left, "if Jones finds out you have a daughter, she'll be dead first."

"Luv, I want you to go in me cabin and stay there until I say you can come out," Jack said pushing her to the cabin.

"What did I ever do," she said turning around.

"Just get in there."

"Ok, ok," she said opening the cabin door.

"And stay here no matter what you hear, and try not to make any noise."

"Why, what's going on or going to happen if I do?"

"Would you just stay in there and ask questions later," then he shut the door.

She just stood there thinking with a lot of questions running in her mind.

"I wonder if this has to do any thing with that Davy Jones guy?" Then she heard a thump, and more thumps after that, making her almost loose her balance. "What was that." She went to the door and leaned up a it.

"You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement," she heard a voice say. She looked through the key hole. "Is that suppose to be Davy Jones. No wonder why she left."

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."

"Why can't they hurry up so I can get out of here," Destiny leaning agents the door.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep. I'm good with it."

"Oh Jack, being so selfish. Well at least Will wont be with Elizabeth." Just then the door opened and she fell to the floor. She looked up to see a hammer-head, man, thing.

"Well, you could've at least knocked."

"On your feet," he said grabbing her arm and pushing her in front of Davy.

"And who might this be," he asked. Jack looked like he was going to faint.

"Well, I'm Destiny spa….," Jack cut her off.

"Spartan. Destiny Spartan. She's my aunt's uncle's cousin's fiancé's Daughter."

"Well sorry if your ashamed of me being your daughter," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daughter-ah," Davy asked. He looked at them both, then started to laugh and so did his crew.(Davy's crew just laughs because he's laughing, everybody knows that)

"Daughter eh. I can see the resemblance very clear. High check bones, tan skin, but she's a little bit darker. Same eye color."( I know I said she has hazel eyes in the 1st story, but her eye color changes)"And look, almost the same cloths." He continued to laugh.

"Did you know Jack, I would have killed her first and made you watch, then kill you next?"

Jack just nodded.

"But since we had our little deal, I wont-ah. But remember three days- ah, if have no souls, both of you will be dead, then he left.

"You better come up with those souls," Destiny said.

"Don't worry luv, I got it covered."

"Ah, Tortuga," Gibbs said.

Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs. "Tortuga."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl," Destiny asked.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young," he said. Destiny and Gibbs looked at each other.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next."

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"You'll defiantly do," Destiny said.

"Next!"

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want," Jack muttered in the back.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you."

"Next," Destiny said.

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much," the sailor said.

"Next," Gibbs said. The person walked up.

"You look no more then 15," Gibbs said.

"What's your name boy?"

"Damon Williams," he said.(new character I was talking about a chapter ago) "I'm a really hard worker. My father used to sail before he got killed, and he taught me how to sail and work around a ship."

"Mmm, what do you think Destiny," Gibbs asked. "Destiny?"

Destiny didn't answer. She was to busy thinking about this guy._ "I think I've died and gone to heaven. Damon Williams, Damon Williams, Damon Williams, such a beautiful name.(if you have seen the movie "Funny girl", then you know the look on Destiny's face.)_

"Destiny," Gibbs asked.

"Um, what….oh yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine.

Perfect, just perfect."

"Alright then, make your mark," Gibbs said.

"Women's and their men," Jack said.

Destiny turned around. "Pirates and their whores," she said and got up to get some rum.

"Keep an eye on that one," Jack said to Gibbs.

"Aye."

"And what's your story."

"My story,' the man asked. Gibbs nodded.

"It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." Jack closed his compass to look for a spot to hide. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life," Destiny herd the man say. He grabbed a rum bottle down off the table, and took a swig.

"Commodore?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Gibbs looked uncomfortable. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane." Jack took part of a plant and hid behind it while he started to walk. Destiny put down her mug and went behind Jack.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going." Gibbs shifted a little.

"Some where nice," then he tipped over the table knocking Gibbs down, making the whole place quite.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington said with his arms out. Jack and Destiny tried to inconspicuously walk away with the plant clutched in front Jack and Destiny behind Jack clutching to his coat. "Or should I just kill you now," he said pointing his pistol at them.

Jack moved his head on the other side of the wood column with Destiny following his every move.

"Your hired," Jack said.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." He was about to shoot when two sailors raise up his arm.

"Easy sailor!"

"Time to go," Jack said

"Aye," Gibbs and Destiny said.

They made their way upstairs. Jack ducked down to grab a hat in time before a bottle hit him. Another hat fell in Jacks hands as a man punched another man. Jack took the hat off and put it on another person and tried another one on. Destiny reached for it and put it on her head.

(sorry if this is confusing)

Jack took another hat.  
"Thanks, mate." Jack touched the pirate's shoulder and the man fell off his perch on the railing. "Ooh." Jack took the hat he took off him onto another being carried off to be thrown off the second floor. They stopped and look at Jack. Jack put the hat on the man, then he stepped aside. "Carry on." then they through him over.

* * *

so how did you like it. I know that wasn't a good ending, but I had to stop some where. 

I might have it heat up with Damon and Destiny. I might have to think about it, and those of you who are waiting to see how she's going to react with the Elizabeth and Jack thing, it's going to be really really sad.

I might even cry when I write it. The war has just begun between Elizabeth and Destiny, well next chapter it will begin.


	7. Chapter 7: making up a plan

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter seven: making up a plan**

**

* * *

**After the fight, Jack, Destiny, and Gibbs were walking to the Pearl ready to sail off. 

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

"Wow dad, I didn't know you had the affect on men," Destiny said chuckling.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea," Jack said motioning for Gibbs to get the lad away from them.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack and Destiny turned around. "Elizabeth," they both said.

"Hide the rum," they both said to Gibbs.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"You never offer me any thing like that. She's not special," Destiny said to Jack, but he ignored her.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?"  
"I'm sorry Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, or Jack, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew," Destiny said dragging her voice.

"Davy Jones," she asked.

Norrington threw-up. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack and Destiny said.

"Jack!"

"Hmm," Jack said.

"All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

Of course.

Jack put his hand onto her back and led her to the side.

"We just met up with Elizabeth, and Jacks already touching her," Destiny said sitting on a box watching Jack and Elizabeth.

"What's the matter miss. Sparrow"

Destiny looked up. It was that boy, Damon Williams. "Oh, nothing," she said sitting up straight.

"Well, I'm glad to be joining this crew, and meeting you," then he walked off.

"Somebody slap me."

"Destiny," Jack called.

"Hmm, oh…yes."

"Your in charge of Norrington."

"Finely," she said jumping off the crate. "Something exciting." She stood in front of him.

"Oh dear," he said with insouciance.

"This is going to be so fun," she thought to her self. "Ok, you can ether do what I say, or you can…." Pintel come here," she called.

"Or you can carry this goat.

"I'd rather carry th…."

"Ok, pintel give it to him," then she walked off.

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore."

He shoved the goat into his arms.

* * *

"Beckett," Destiny asked looking at Jack. 

Elizabeth: "Yes, they're signed by 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth said in a snobbish tone.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," Destiny said grumbling.

Jack was holding the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature. "Euhh," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs said.

"Ah."

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that," Gibbs said.

"Let me guess, He wants the chest," Destiny said.

"Yes luv," Jack said.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest."

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," Gibbs said walking off to the sails. "Brace the foreyard!"

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these," Jack said holding up the Letters.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly," Destiny asked

"Decidedly not," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"You know Elizabeth, If you keep rolling your eyes like that, they can get stuck,' Destiny said.

"Now luv be nice."

"Oh, so when she says something it doesn't matter, but when I say something it's, 'Be nice luv," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't care, if you need me I'll be…..be…..anywhere but here," she said walking off.

"fourteen year-olds," Jack said.

"Hmm," Elizabeth said.

"well anyway, Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…," Jack read. Norrington looked up to listen.

"Oh, no you don't," Destiny said. "You shouldn't eavesdrop and try to make up a plan. Let me tell you something, I'm not as dumb as you think I am, I know that look."

"I don't know what your talking about," Norrington standing up showing her how much taller he his.

"Destiny looked up at him. "You know, just because your taller doesn't mean I'm afraid of you," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was."

"I did, that's who," she said.

"Just because you're a lady, doesn't mean I wouldn't hit you," Norrington said.(now I know he isn't like that, but he is in my story)

Destiny had a smirk on her face. "You know I can make you pay for that," she said in an evil tone. "And trust me do you really want to go through what the last pirate went through," then she walked off.

"I'm letting a fourteen year-old control me," Norrington said, then went to over to Elizabeth.

* * *

"What's the matter puppet," Ragetti said sitting beside her and Pintel on the other. 

"Two things, Norrington and Elizabeth," Destiny said.

"You want us to take care of them," Pintel said.

"No, that's ok." then an idea popped into her evil little head. "I got it. You two take care of Norrington and I'll take care of the witch," she said standing up.

"What do you want us to do captain," they both said standing up.

"Captain," Destiny asked.

"well you are co captain," Ragetti said.

"So I am, so I am. Any way do any thing you can to get through to him that I'm nobody to mess with, and I will get my way.

"What about you?"

"I have to kept watch for Elizabeth and Jack.

"Why?"

"If you two must know, I saw on the compass that the arrow was pointing to Jack after Norrington left. She must be up to something. She's probably going to put a spell on Jack to make him forget he has a Daughter, and make him think about her all the time, and make him do things for her. It could even be to kill me."

"Don't you think your going a little to far?"

"No I don't. besides I'm suppose to be the only girl in his life,(not like people, it's like on the "Parent Trap") and I'll do any thing to make sure it stays that way," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you say so," Pintel said.

"I do say so, now got o your stations."

"Yes captain," they said as they saluted.

"Now, it's play time with the witch."

**

* * *

hoped you liked it. next time it's really going to be some head bangging.**


	8. Chapter 8: The talk

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter eight: The talk

* * *

"Hi Elizabeth," Destiny said smiling a fake smile.

"Mmm."

"Listen, I know you really want to be married, and you miss Will really bad.

"Yes, I do."

"Well don't let down any hope, I'm sure we'll get him back."

Elizabeth smiled. "I never knew you could be so caring."

Destiny's smile disappeared. "What! I mean…yeah I can."

"I just miss Will so much. You know Destiny when your in love, it's a wonderful thing.

"Oh god, here we go," Destiny thought to her self.

"I bet you miss his kisses don't you."

"Yes, of matter of fact I do."

"And his warm hugs."

"Yeah."

"His loving words."

"Oh yes."

"His adorable face."

"Mmm."

"And Jack's eyes, high cheek bones, and his warm smile," Destiny said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Jack's eyes and High che…" Destiny smiled at her.

"No, you got me in the moment thinking about Will."

"Yeah right."

"You dirty, evil, little girl, you tricked me."

"No, I just got the truth out of ya."

"There is no truth in it."

"Yes there is because I have Jack's eyes and high cheek bones, so that makes me adorable but evil, so that makes him good looking, I guess.

"I…I…,' Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"That's why you can't say anything because, you like Jack, you know you do, and one day you wont be able to resist. That's the cold hard truth for ya. But I want you to know, you can't have and will not have Jack because I said so. I'm the only girl in his life and no won can change that."

"Like I said before I don't like Jack, but do I since some jealousy."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous, I'm just saying you need to watch what you do around Jack."

"Your so full of your self. I wonder why I ever thought of adopting you. I thought you nicer then this."

"Well sorry to break it to ya, but life's full of surprises so get use to it and get over it."

"You think you can get your way all the time but you can't."

"Oh I think I can, and I will. Now I'm sorry but I don't have time for this conversation right now. I have stuff to do. Oh and remember, I'm watching you, and if you make the wrong move I'll make you so miserable you would want to kill your self, now good bye," Destiny said getting up.

"Just so evil, no wonder why you got shot."

Destiny turned around. "Remember, I'm here when you sleep."

"See ya, I hope never," Destiny said going below."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I will not let Destiny get to me no matter what," Elizabeth said sitting on the steps, and thinking what Destiny said about Jack's eyes, high cheek bones, and his smile.

Down below……

"Ragetti."

"Yes," he said popping his glass eye in.

"I need some bandages," she said trying to hold back the tears."

"Be right back."

Destiny sat down at a table trying not to think about what Elizabeth said. She looked on her left side to see a little spot of blood on the bottom of her shirt. Even though she got shot a year ago it still somehow starts to bleed every once in a while, but it doesn't bleed heavily.

"Here you are."

"Thanks," Destiny said getting up trying not to let Ragetti see the blood spot.

"What happened there," he said pointing at her shirt.

"Oh, the news never got to ya?"

"What news?"

She hesitated. "Um…I…I got shot by….Barbossa before he died," she said quietly thinking of the pain and what he said to her before he died.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What a surprise, someone like you feeling sorry for someone," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Life's full of surprises miss," he said giving her the bandages.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she said thinking what she said to Elizabeth.

"You need help with your bandages."(**AN: my aunt likes Ragetti a lot, so she told me to put a little scene with him and Destiny. If you don't like it talk to her. she made me put it in there. she can persuasive.)**

"No, I got it," then she went up deck to see Elizabeth very close to Jack. Then she looked at her side. "Lucky." then she went in Jacks cabin.

"I do want to know what it taste like," she heard Jack say.

"Oh please."

She closed the door and sat on the bed.

She took off her vest and baggy shirt. (she doesn't wear a corset.) she was about to lift up her under shirt when she saw a black spot on her hand similar to the one Jack had. At the same time Jack's black spot appeared.

"Daaaaddy," she yelled running on deck just in her little tight shirt and a blood stain starting to appear on it. (she does have on her pants) "Daddy."

"Pintel, Ragetti, Norington, and Elizabeth get ready to head for land.

"What is it luv?" Jack almost feel trying not to look at Destiny. "Luv at least put on a shirt."

"I do have on a shirt."

"Well, it's a little….

"Dad look," she said as she shoved her hand in his face.

"Hurry luv and get dressed. I can't leave you on the ship, you need to get to land," Jack said turning around to get in the row boat.

"But, I still have to bandage me up."

"Would you just hurry."

"Ok." She turned around to see the crew looking at her. She put on a mean face. "Well, what are you looking at? You act like you never seen a girl with a tight shirt on. You should know with you and your whores."

"That was a bit hash luv," Jack said.

"Well, I can't help it if it's true," she said walking off to the cabin grumbling about pirates and whores.

After about 10 minutes of letting them wait, she finely got in the boat.

**

* * *

**

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel said  
Ragetti:

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti said.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."

"What with the long 'a'?"

"Aha."

"No no no no no. "Kroken"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that."

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!" Jack was holding the jar ever more closely. Elizabeth looked annoyed, and Destiny was chuckling at them always arguing.

Finely reaching the island. Jack put his coat in the boat and picked up the shovel. "Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt."

Norrington, Jack, and Destiny started to follow Elizabeth across the island.

Elizabeth started walking in circles. The compass needle pointed to Jack again.

"Would she just give up on him already, an save me the trouble," Destiny said looking at the compass.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," Elizabeth said sitting down cross-legged on the sand.  
Jack walked over and looks at the compass.

"Yes, it does." Elizabeth looked at him. "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"  
"Move," Jack said shooing her off the spot.

Jack whistled to Norrington to start digging.

"This is going to take some time," Destiny said sitting down and started to make sand castles.

* * *

**Hi people. how did you like that chapter. i was going to make it longer, but decited not to.**


	9. Chapter 9: fighting for different reason

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter nine: Fighting for different reasons**

**AN/ the reason why Destiny has the black spot is, since Jack didn't get the 99 souls he has to pay a bigger price, witch is Destiny getting killed too, along with him. And she also is Jack's daughter.

* * *

**

Destiny was on her third sand castle when Norrington hit something. Jack got up from the ground and went to Norrington, and so did Elizabeth. Destiny just sat there continue her sand castle.

"It's real," Elizabeth said in disbelief.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington said.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"Why doesn't that not surprise me," Destiny said.

"With good reason," said a voice behind Destiny.  
She looked up.

"Ah, Will so glad to see you."

"Will!" Elizabeth said running to him.  
"You're alright, thank God! I came to find you," Elizabeth said, then they started to kiss.  
Jack and Norrington had jealously in their eyes.

"Oh, get a room," Destiny said, tending to her sand castle. Elizabeth was about to kick her.  
"Don't even think about it," Destiny said in a serious cold tone.

Jack broke the tension. "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet," Will said smiling a little.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Not so easy is it"  
"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," he said letting go of Elizabeth.

"You do," Jack and Destiny said.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

"What," Elizabeth said.

"What," Jack said in a high-pitched tone.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then," he said putting his hands together.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much," Jack said shaking his head. "Time and tide, love"  
Will unsheathed his father's knife and kneeled next to the chest.

"Oi, what are you doing," Jack asked.

"He's gonna kill Jones, duh," Destiny said.  
Jack took out his sword and pointed at Will. Elizabeth had a shocked face.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will looked relented and stood up. "Now, if you please," Jack said reaching out for the key. "The key."

Will was about to give Jack the key, but instead snatched Elizabeth's sword from her., and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington took out his own sword, and pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington swung his sword 'round to Jack, Will turned his to Norrington, and Jack points his at Will about two scends late. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back," Norrington said.

"The dark side of ambition," Destiny said.  
Norrington looked at her. "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Then the three started fighting."

Well, I still see it as the dark side of ambition," Destiny said as she built a bridge to one castle to another, and building a bridge to the chest with the hear in it.

"Stop it," Elizabeth shouted, but they ignored her. Then Will fell. "Will," she said trying to help him up.

"Guard the chest." Then he ran to the other two.

"No!" Then she ran after them. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to-," and they still ignored her. "Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

"Well, she must hate her self then," Destiny said, just finishing the sand bridge to the chest.  
"Oh, how could I forget to bring my sword. When I have my sword nothing happens, but when I don't have my sword something happens.

"Oh. Oh! The heat," she heard Elizabeth say, then fainted.

"Well, if I can't fight with a sword, I'll just fight with my fits." Destiny got up, and rolled up her sleeves. Then she cupped her hands in front of her mouth. "Drama queen," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Jack, Will, and Norrington acutely stopped fighting. There was a pause. Then Elizabeth got up.

"What did you say," she said walking closer.

Destiny put her hands on her hips. "You heard."

"Oh, I've had it up to here with you," Elizabeth said, putting her hand above her head.  
"You are the most awful, worst, curlew, evil, selfish, self-centered pirate that ever walked the face of this planet," she said yelling in Destiny's face.

Destiny smirked. "Well," Destiny said in a whisper. "What are you going to do about it," she said yelling at the top of her lungs.  
Elizabeth pushed Destiny to the ground. Destiny got up with blazing eyes. Destiny tackled her to the ground, and gave her a couple of punches in the eye. Elizabeth kicked her in the stomach, and now Destiny was on the bottom getting hit, but not as hard as she was hitting Elizabeth.

Jack, Will, and Norrington just shrugged, and continued fighting, and Pintel and Ragetti went to grab the chest.

"Ugly," Elizabeth said giving Destiny a hit in the gut.

"Whore," Destiny shot back, giving Elizabeth a punch in the mouth. Destiny was about to get when she saw Pintel and Ragetti, but Elizabeth kicked her in the left side, and Destiny- even though she had a little blood coming from her mouth- started to bleed badly. Destiny fell to the ground, but that didn't stop Elizabeth from kicking her two more times, then running off to the way Pintel and Ragetti went.

Destiny tried to get up, but couldn't, so she just laid there on her back looking at the sky.  
"Wounded twice in the same spot," she said touching her left side, tears coming out of her eyes. She laid there for a couple of minutes. "I have to get up sooner or later, and make sure Jack's ok." She turned on her stomach putting aside the pain, and got up trying not to fall. as soon as she got up, a wooden mill came rushing by, almost making her fall.

"I guess cage style is no more. Now they've gone to mills," she said thinking back to when they were on that island with the natives.  
"Ok, I can do this, I'm a big girl. I can handle pain." She moved her right leg first. Everything seemed ok. Then she moved her left leg and just about fainted. "Ok, I can't do this," she said putting her hands on her hand.

She looked in the distance to see Jack, Will, Norrington, Elizabeth, and other people fighting.  
"Ok, I want my hurt self to all the fighting. Not going to happen, but I can't get left here either"  
She took in a deep breath and let in out.

"I can do this, face the pain. I can do this, face the pain." She started to walk then she saw Norrington running toward her. "Now where is he going?" She saw the chest in his hand. "Now he's got the chest. Oh well, better start moving."

"Don't wait for me," he said running past her.

"Wasn't gonna," she yelled after him.  
Then about 17 of Davy's crew came rushing by ignoring her. Destiny closed her eyes waiting for one of them to hit her, but none of them did.

"Thank you," she said kind of running to the boat.

"Where's Destiny, where's Destiny, where's Destiny," she heard Jack say, and saw him running in circles.

"Well I know Elizabeth isn't gonna say something."

"Here I am," she said taking in the pain.  
"Don't leave me," she yelled.  
Jack came running to her. He picked her up.

"Your bleeding luv," he said putting her down in the boat.

"Yes, I have Elizabeth to thank for that, and trust me we will get even," she said shaking her fist in the air.

* * *

**AN/ you know that Damon guy, well i don't know what to do with him, so i'll just have him die. hoped you liked it. Next is the chapter almost everyone has been waiting for. Aye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The pain

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.**

**Chapter ten: The pain**

* * *

They had just got on the ship, and Jack was already telling Destiny what to do.  
"Luv, I want you to stay in the cabin."

"why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna stay," she said limping to the cabin.

"What was that?"

'Nothing," she said in a sweet voice.  
Jack turned around and Destiny closed the door, but didn't go in.

"Where's the Commodore," Gibbs asked.

"He feel behind," Destiny said.

"What did I just tell you," Jack said clutching his jar of dirt. She just shrugged. "Fine,' Jack said.  
Just then The Flying Dutchman popped out of the water by the Pearl. Everybody looked up in fright. Destiny hid behind Ragetti and Pintel. Jack pushed Gibbs out the way.  
"I'll handle this, mate. Oi, fish face." He held up the jar of dirt. "Lose something, aye?" Jack was about to say something else but lost his footing.

The crew, "Ooh'ed," as Jack feel. Destiny hit her head in annoyance. Jack held the jar in the air. "Got it"  
"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got," Jack said holding it up in the air. "I got a jar of di-rt, I got a jar of di-rt, and guess what's inside it," he sang.

"Enough," Davy said. Then the canons slid out. (on Davy's ship)  
Jack stopped smiling

"Hard the starboard," he said with the jar still in the air.

"Hard the starboard," Elizabeth shouted.  
Gibbs turned the wheel frantically to turn the Pearl.

"Raise up the foreyard," Will said.

"What am I to do, what am I to do, what am I to do," Destiny said with her hands on her head, and running around. "I can't run and I can't walk well."

"Well, you look fine to me," Pintel said.

"What's because I'm in panic."

"Well, stay in panic then," Ragetti said.

"I can't stay in panic." Just then a cannon ball came rushing by Destiny. "Never mind," she said then started to run around again screaming.

"Destiny luv," Jack said grabbing her arms. "There falling behind. You can stop screaming now," he said shaking her. "Oh luv, your shaking."

"It's because your shaking me," she said trying to get Jack to let go of her.

"They've giving up," yelled Marty.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight," Will said to Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack said tapping the lid on the jar of dirt. Just then the Pearl shudders to a halt, making the jar fall and crash.

"Well, that's a waste," Destiny said following Jack down the steps.

"Where is it? Where's the thump, thump," he said shifting through the dirt.

"We must've hit the reef," a sailor shouted, pointing to the bubbling water.

"No," Will said to himself. "It's not a reef!" He grabbed Elizabeth. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraken. To arms."

"Load guns, defend the mast," Destiny said going below.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal"  
The crew started filling the cannons. Destiny tapped Ragetti and Pintel on the shoulders.

"What is it?"

She pointed at the porthole. "I see tentacles," she said.

"Easy boys," Will said.

"Um, Will," Destiny said.

"Steady. Steady."

"Will," Elizabeth said.

"Hold. Hold."

"I think we held fire long enough," Pintel said.

'Will," shouted Elizabeth and Destiny.

"Fire," shouted Will. All the cannons went off, making Destiny fall on her face. "Ow," she said not sounding like she was in pain. Ragetti and Pintel quickly helped her up.  
The crew cheered that the kraken retreated.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will said.

"There's no boats," Elizabeth said looking at the broken boats. Just then a barrel of powder rolled across the deck.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will handed Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as your clear."

"Will, We're short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel," Destiny said.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs said to Will.

"Then load the rum," Will said.

"He must be crazy," Destiny said.

After some hesitation, "Aye. The rum too," Gibbs said. The crew started whining over the rum.

Destiny looked at her hand. "It's worth it," she said then ran up on deck.  
"Hurry men, hurry." she looked to the side to see Jack rowing away. "Better him then me," she said, then fell again. "This is not my day. My leg is already in so much pain."

"Not good," she heard Marty say.

She looked up. "Not good at all"  
The kraken smashed its tentacles onto the deck on both sides.

"Heave," Yelled Gibbs.

"Heave like you're being paid for it," Destiny shouted rubbing the blood off her cheek and forehead. The kraken started throwing sailors left and right, and breaking everything down below.

Not to far away from the Pearl, was Jack in a row boat. Jack stopped. He looked at the ship, then at the island. He pulled out his compass, and the arrow spun to the ship. The ship with all the people he knew, and his most beloved treasure in the whole entire world. "How can I leave me own daughter like that," he whispered to himself.

On the ship, tentacles were every where. Destiny was trying so hard to keep the saltwater from her face. It was burning every cut and scratch on her face. Not to mention, her left side was really starting to bleed, and her leg were about to give out. She looked to see Elizabeth getting dragged away, and saw Ragetti sever the tentacle.

"Should've just let her go for the pain she just put me through.

She started to go toward Elizabeth, but just then a tentacle grabbed her left leg, she gave a surprise scream, and fell flat on her face.(I'm just letting her have it, aren't I?)

Ragetti grabbed her hands before she was taken. "I've got you," Ragetti said.

"I don't think I can hold on," she said. She felt like her arms were going to break, and she felt blood running down her leg. Her heart was beating fast. Her hands were wet and slippery, and so were Ragetti. She looked at her hand with the black spot. Then there was a blast, and it made Destiny lose her grip. The kraken's tentacle drug her in the ocean. She plunged face down, hard.

* * *

just one more chapter to go...

hoped you enjoyed this one.


	11. note to the readers

note to the readers 

I'm really sick right now so it might be till the weekend that i'll put up the last chapter. I'll go ahead and start it, but it wont be up till the weekend. Please don't be mad. Thank you.

from,  
Toria Sparrow


	12. Chapter 11: Loosing my best friend

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter eleven: Loosing my best friend**

* * *

Ragetti just stood there, not believing what just happened. 

"Did we kill it," asked Marty.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain orders," Gibbs said.

_"I had her. How could I just let go,_" Ragetti said to himself.

"Where's Destiny," Jack said. The crew stood quite, and Ragetti lowered his head. Jack went all around the deck shouting her name, but he finely came to his senses. "Well, that's that. There's nothing anyone can do about it," Jack said almost choking out.  
"Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

"Jack, the Pearl," Gibbs said. "She's only a ship, mate. Besides she can be replaced while other things can't," Jack said.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said not caring that Destiny was gone.  
"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said quite voice.  
Ragetti just nodded because if he would of talked he would of started to cry.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will said trying not let out a tear.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or," Gibbs hesitated. "Or abandon hope."

At the side of the ship(not on the side with the long boat) Destiny broke to the surface. "Well, that was easy," she said looking up at the ship. "I guess I'd better hurry and not let Jack worry anymore." she saw a rope hanging on the side. "Oh, climbing, and when I have no strength in my arms. Oh well." So she started to climb up the rope. "Not far to go now." She reached the rail and started to pull herself up. "Jack could be crying already or" she looked over the rail to see, "Or he could be kissing a witch," she said. She looked more to the right to see Will. "Oh, he's so heart broken right now. How could Elizabeth do this to him." Then she heard a clicking noise. She looked back over to Jack and Elizabeth. She saw jack's hand chained to the mast. Tears were about to come out of her eyes.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see," she heard Elizabeth say.  
"I'm not sorry." Destiny watched her leave. Destiny jumped over the rail as fast as she could and ran over to Jack.

"Hurry dad. We have no time to lose." Jack looked at Destiny with big gaping eyes.

"Destiny," Jack said in a hushed tone. "Oh, Destiny," Jack said squeezing her. "I thought I'd lost you." Jack looked at her face. "Your face is all bloodied up luv."

"I don't care right now," she said in tears trying to get his hand out of the lock.

"It's no use luv."

"Yes it is," she said getting very close to sobbing.

"Luv, the kraken could be here any minute. You already got away once just barely alive and scratched up."

"But daddy I don't want to leave, and I don't want to go any where with out you. Your like my best friend to me, and I can't let you go. Never ever go," she said with her head buried in his chest sobbing like a little kid sobbing after they fell on the ground.

"Oh luv," Jack said tears coming out of his eyes.  
"You go. You need to get off the ship right now," he said lifting her head up.

"But…"

"No buts. Just go. Please. The only thing that I'll make me happier then anything is to see you get away and live for as long as you can, and to be happy.

"But I won't be happy with out you."

"Please luv, do it for me"  
She nodded her head. "Now here," he said handing her a heart shaped necklace with a sparrow on.

"how did you…."

"I found it on the deck. Promise me you wont loose it no matter what."

"I promise," she said putting it around her neck.

"Now go luv. Before it's to late"  
The tears in her eyes was mixing in with the blood, making her face hurt a little. Jack wiped her face off with his sleeve. "I want you to know that I'll always love you," Jack said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," she said hugging him what she thought was the last time she'll ever see him again. Jack picked her up and throw her in the water. Destiny came up spiting the water out of her mouth.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I just wanted to mess with you one last time."

She hesitated a bit, but started swimming to the long boat that was far away. "I'll have to swim under water if I want to catch up with them. Also to swim fast if I don't want the sharks smelling my blood and coming after me, or the kraken." She took a deep breath and ducked under the water and started to swim as fast as her legs could go.

In the long boat every body was quite. Not a sound was heard accept for the ors in the water going very slowly. Just then Destiny popped out of the water coughing and gasping for breath. Ragetti hurried and pulled Destiny out the water and Will gave him his coat to put around Destiny's shivering cold body.

"Destiny, what happened," Gibbs said.

"I…I.. d-don't know-w," she said through chattering teeth. "I-I'm lost ri-right n-now. I can't th-think r-right now," she said pulling Will's coat closer to her. Her vision started to get blurry from having her eyes open for a long time.  
Ragetti felt her head.

"She seems to be a bit warm," he said.  
Just then there was a rumble. Destiny jumped up and looked toward the Pearl. The kraken taking down the Pearl and Jack with it to it's own entertainment. All the crew could do was stair as the Pearl was going down along with it's beloved captain. Tears started to go down Destiny's cheek. "A good captain always goes down with their ship," she said trying not to cry out loud.(I got that from peter pan) Everybody just looked at her sad expression while tears and blood started to mix on her face. She just laid her head in Ragetti's lap and closed her eyes. The last thing she said was, "Loosing my best friend," then fell asleep.

* * *

Got all of ya didn't I. You thought she was dead. I might be mean to her, but I wouldn't have her die. Next chapter will be the last. I should have it up tomorrow. It'll be- chapter 12: Oh me oh my. 

God, i can't wait to see AWE. The commercial looks soooooooo kool and awesome. Hahahaha. AWE is in awesome. Do you get it?

Well please R&R it'll mean a lot. Oh and next chapter at the end you have to vote on somthing. I don't know if I should have Blank and Blank together. Please vote on it. If there's more yeses then no's it'll go in AWE. i'm letting you decide.


	13. Chapter 12: Oh me, oh my

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest 

Chapter twelve: Oh me, Oh my

* * *

Destiny woke up to see many people in the water holding candles humming a soft sad tune. "Must already know," she said to herself. She pulled Will's coat closer to her, still cold from being in the water. She watched the people as they were slowly making their way to Tia's.

* * *

Tia went to go fix some tea while Gibbs stayed outside thinking to himself. Destiny sat on the ground leaning on Will's chair staring at Elizabeth. Ragetti sat on the right side of the door. Pintel sat on the left side. Elizabeth sat on a table with guilt all over her face. Tia got down to Destiny's level. "Here, let me see ya face darling," Tia said holding a warm wet cloth. She wiped off the dried up blood off her face and put some cream on her scratches. A single tear went down Destiny's face. "I know darling. Loosing your father on ya birthday," Tia said stroking her cheek. Will started started to throw his knife on the wooden table over and over again.

Tia brought out some drinks. She went to Elizabeth first. "Against the cold. And a sorrow"  
Elizabeth took a cup looking a little haunted.  
Tia went to Will next.  
"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've captured the devil and free your father's soul"  
Tia went on to Destiny.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone... along with its Captain," Will said, and then throw his knife down into the table again.

Gibbs came in from out side. "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs rose up his cut for a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said holding up his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel said.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth finely spook up.  
Destiny and Will just stared at her.

Then Destiny spook up. "He…was a good father," she said rising up her cup.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth…," Will said but Tia interrupted him.  
"Would you do it? Hmm?" Tia looked at Elizabeth. "What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witted Jack and his precious Pearl?"

Gibbs stood up. "Aye."

Then Pintel. "Aye."

Then Ragetti stood up. "Aye"  
Then Will gave a soft, "Aye."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes"  
Everybody looked at Destiny.(not Elizabeth)

Destiny put a smile on her face and stood up. "Aye," she said with hope in her voice.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters," Tia said looking at the steps. They all went over to the steps to see who was coming down them.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship," Barbossa said. The monkey jumped on his shoulder and Barbossa took a bit of his apple with the juices coming from his mouth and started to laugh. Every body look up with shock written all over their faces. Destiny not use to a whole bunch of surprises happening in one day fainted and took down Ragetti and Pintel down with her.

* * *

The End…..Well for now at least. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

I would like to thank 

JainaZekk621

Nausicaa of the Spirits

ohbugger7

Myri78

Little Miss Vampirate

crockergirl

Pearl Evelin Sparrow

Sparrows-Luv1345

thank ye for ye reviews!

Be on the look for PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLDS END!!!!!!!

WILL BE COMING SOON AFTER I SEE THE MOVIE, THEN I'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR THE

SCRIPT. WELL, UNTILL NEXT TIME, SEE YA!

OH AND ALSO I MIGHT WRITE A LITTLE STORY OF JACK AND DESTINY WHEN THEY

WERE ON THE PEARL, SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. BYE-BYE FOR NOW. 


End file.
